Chronic neuropathic pains and hyperalgesias/allodynias following peripheral nerve or tissue insults, whether associated with nerve pathology (CRPS II) or not (CRPS I), curse patients, elude therapies and puzzle researchers. Hyperfunction of peripheral pain receptors (nociceptors) is an accepted cause of abnormal painful input in neuropathy (CRPSII) and a hypothetical source of secondary upheaval of pain-signaling neurons in the spinal cord, in CRPS I. Either peripheral or central mechanisms might account for spontaneous pains and for mechanical and thermal hyperalgesias/allodynias. Abnormal interaction between peripheral sympathetic and nociceptor neurons, in skin or muscle, also remains a theoretical mechanism of neuropathic pain and hyperalgesias. Over the past three decades our group has regularly contributed factual scientific knowledge about fine structure, pathology, and normal and abnormal sensory function of nociceptors and efferent function of sympathetic units, in patients and volunteers. We remain engaged in clinical and research studies on neuropathic pains and recently developed robust methods that allow direct and simultaneous functional and biophysical characterization and testing of multiple subtypes of nociceptors, thermal (cold) receptors and sympathetic units, while observing possible nerve fiber interactions. This is achieved through microneurography and automated latency tracking (Qtrac) in awake humans. These approaches, complemented by in vitro studies on DRG neuron somata from CRPS patients, will be used to test 3 hypotheses for the origin of pain in CRPS: 1) Irritable primary nociceptor neurons, of different subtypes, evoke spontaneous pains and hyperalgesias/allodynias in CRPS patients via ectopic nerve impulse activity, caused by abnormal behavior of particular ion channels in nociceptor membranes. 2) Sympathetic efferent discharge, acting at axonal and/or soma sites, may increase primary cutaneous or deep tissue nociceptor activity in CRPS, thus generating pains. 3) Cold hyperalgesia/allodynia, a prominent symptom in CRPS, is due to (a) sensitization of specific noxious low- temperature membrane receptors in nociceptor afferents, (b) ectopic expression of non-noxious cooling receptors in nociceptor afferents, (c) central release of noxious cold-signaling input, or (d) secondary central sensitization. Results of this project will prove, or question, pertinent hypothetical mechanisms of neuropathic pains and will facilitate mechanism-targeted therapy, while protecting CRPS patients from iatrogenic harm.